Great, Another Guy I Have To Deal With
by Ms-Lady-Phoenix
Summary: Ava was just dumped by her high-school sweetheart husband and must take care of her young daughter, Lizzie. But, when a midnight visitor comes into her life, what will happen to Ava and her broken heart? Ed/OC -No Bella- R&R Plz. You get cookies! xD AU
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: *to Stephenie Meyer* Hey Steph, can I have Twilight?

Steph:Pft! No.

Me: *pouts* Meanie

* * *

"Look at me!" I yelled at him, "Look at me and love me!" How could he do this to me, to his daughter that he supposedly loved? If he truly loved us both, then he would stay, like he was supposed to. But I guess he would have to leave his mistress to do that. But who am I kidding? I'm lucky if he even looks at me in the morning. Lucky if he even kisses my when he leaves for "work" But I know I don't have to take this. But I love him so. I mean, how couldn't I? We were high school sweethearts. We were supposed to stay together forever. He just looked sadly at me as he grabbed his last suitcase and left out the door to his black Pontiac.

I looked as he left the driveway and then I turned to my four-month old daughter, Lizzie. She had my brown curly hair with her Fathers blue eyes.

Lizzie just looked at me in wonder at why I had a pained expression. I just smiled weakly at her and picked her up for her nap. When I had put her down and read her a story I went into our- I mean my, bedroom and looked in it. It was surprisingly bare save for a few family pictures, a desk, bed and a bedside desk and lamp.

The mirror on the closed bathroom door revealed a disastrous looking woman with curly brown hair and vivid green eyes that were puffy and bloodshot. I looked to my desk, the one my father had built for me when I was 16 years old, and knew that inside the secret compartment in the drawer, held a silver revolver. I walked over to the desk and opened the compartment and looked longingly at the gun.

I went to grab it but stopped myself thinking of my young daughter and how I couldn't do that to her. No matter how miserable I was. I pushed myself away from the desk and fell onto my bed. As I was about to fall asleep, Lizzie woke up and started to wail. I pushed myself up off the bed and went into the nursery. I picked her up and tried to calm her down by bouncing up and down.

Just as I was about to put her down, I heard the phone ring.

Five bucks says it's my mother calling to say how sorry she is about the break-up. I swear, that woman can find things out faster than the fecking gossiping hens down my street. And that's saying something. I answer the phone to hear the shrilling tone of Donna, my mother dearest.

"Oh Avie, you poor dear, I told you that boy was no good for you." She said, though ironically so, she was one of the first people to congratulate us on the engagement and said it would last.

Sigh.

"Hello Mother, of course you did, how are you and dad?" I ask tiredly.

The next hour I spent telling my mother not to come up and "help me through my horrible, saddening time of heartache", and wishing Lizzie would wake up again crying so I use that as an excuse to get off the phone.

"Mother, I have to go, I need to feed Lizzie, and I'll call you later alright?" I say as I try to untangle myself from the phone. I sigh deeply as I hang up the phone and look at the clock. It was still too early to drink. . . .Oh the hell with it, I quickly go to the liquor cabinet and grab the vodka and pour myself a drink. It worked in taking the edge off.

After an hour of this, I had a pretty good buzz going and so not quite in my right mind. And in doing so, I thought it would be most bright to call up my ex on his cell phone and tell him in fluent Spanish, French, Italian, and Scandinavian what an incredible douche bag/ man-whore/ asshole he was. And after that, I went upstairs and promptly fell asleep only to wake up at four in the morning from the wailing of my daughter.

I walk into her room to see and dark figure over her crib.

I freeze in fright. They try to shush Lizzie as her wails continue. I slowly creep up behind the person only to have them whip around to face me. The person has a beautiful face with golden eyes and bronze hair. My breathe catches in my throat as I look at Edward.

"Ava," He whispers.

That was all it took to make me faint.

* * *

So, what do you think? If you have any comments on it, review away. Rateing would be nice as well but hey, Beggars can't be choosers.

~Lyn (Ms-Lady-Phoenix)


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: *to Stephenie Meyer* Pwease??

Steph: No.

Me: *pouts* Why?

Steph: Because I love Edward

* * *

"Ava? Ava, sweetie, you have to wake up" Someone lightly smacks my face.

"Huh?" I mumble as I open my eyes. I look up and notice golden eyes staring in worry at me, my daughter's whimpers coming from her crib.

"Oh thank God" He mutters under his breath.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I ask as I try to sit up. Edward helps me up and I make my way towards my daughter's crib. I look down to her smiling face and pick her up. She giggles as I turn to face Edward. He looks at me in puzzlement. I look at him while waiting for his answer.

"Oh, you know, passing through town, thought I might stop by," He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"At four in the morning? And how did you know where I even lived, I haven't seen you since graduation day. " I say as his face gets red in embarrassment.

Man, its good to see him again, I think as I look him up and down. True it was only three years since we last saw each other, but he hasn't changed one bit.

Same tall, bronze haired, golden eyed, crooked grinned hunk I fell in love with the first day.

And here I am, Miss Kinda-Hungover-Hair-Amess-Eyes-Puffy-What-The-Hell-Happened-To-Her and he's just grinning like a fool at me, he's so sweet in a weird kind of way.

"Oh, well, ya know," He says trying to think up a good excuse. I just smile at him and motion for him to join me in the kitchen so I can feed Lizzie. I nod to the kitchen chair for him to sit in and he does so gracefully, that was one thing I always envied him of, his obvious gracefulness that could have only come from years of dance which he says he never did.

"So, what have you been up to these past three years?" I ask placing a bottle in Lizzie's mouth.

"Oh, traveling here and there, not really staying in one place for too long. Alice and Jasper got married last year," He says.

"I knew it, told you they would, and there you were, not letting me bet with you Mister I-Don't-Gamble. Pft." I sigh in exasperation. Edward just rolls eyes at me.

"So, what about you?" He asks.

"Oh you know, got married to Damen, had Lizzie, and than him leaving me for another woman today, well, yesterday, you know, the works," I say in a rush, mentally berating myself for saying that. It seamed that whenever I was with Edward, I always made a fool of myself and causing an uncomfortable pause. Idiot. Sigh.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He says with utmost sincerity. I shrug it off and focus on feeding Lizzie.

"It's nothing. Proven fact that 89% of woman are left by their husbands yearly. I'm just now one of them." I say as I try to laugh it off. My laugh sounded sad and hollow. Yeeeaaah, that will really convince him I'm fine. Of course.  
Edward laughs a little at that statement. He places his hand on mine. Just as always, his hands are ice-cold.

"Jeeze Ed, put your hand in an ice-box again?" I laugh at our joke. He smiles and takes his hand away. Nice Ava, ruin the moment, again.  
Luckily I was saved from trying to undo my damage with Edward by Lizzie burping a very loud burp that startles me. Edward's eyes become wide at that, then we both burst out in laughter.

When we calm down I look at him, I mean really look at him and he doesn't look any different than when he was 17. Man, gotta get that anti-aging cream he uses or something.

"So, how long will you be in town this time?" I ask, hopping he'll stay for awhile, I had missed him a lot.

"Don't know, I'm staying in that old Motel everyone used to throw bad eggs at." I smile remembering the time we did that. We got caught and I got grounded. Fun.

"Nonsense, that is a poor excuse for a place to stay, they barely passed the health inspection. Your staying here." I say acting all prim and proper, we smile at each other and he protests saying, "No, I couldn't do that to you."

"Ed, your staying here, so suck it up and deal with it twit." I tell him smiling.

"Fine." He says in exasperation with a faint smile on his face. I roll my eyes and show him to the guest bedroom with Lizzie still in my arms.

"I'll just put Lizzie in her crib and grab you more blankets and pillows," I say on my way to the nursery.

"No, that's aright Ava, I'll be fine" I just laugh and put Lizzie in her crib. On my way to my room, I grab two pillows from the closet and head to Edward's room.

"Here you go Sunshine," I say as I walk past his door. He catches the pillows and I head to my room. I quickly dress into my pj's and hop into bed.

That was the first time in over three years I dreamt of Edward.

* * *

So, what do you think? If you have any comments on it, review away. Rating would be nice as well but hey, Beggars Can't Be Choosers.

~Lyn (Ms-Lady-Phoenix)


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Yeah, well so do I and half of the female population, and hey, I like Jake too, so, Now can I have Twilight?

Steph: No.

Me: I don't like you anymore!

* * *

He was standing in an open field with the light shining directly on him. But, unlike most people, Edward was lighting up the entire clearing like one of those search lights. It was just _that_ bright. I had to shield my eyes as I walked closer to him.

He turned towards me and smiled. I melted in that one smile. He held his arms out to me and I walked closer to him. When I was close enough, he wrapped me in his arms and it was like I stepped into an ice-box.

I shivered and Edward immediately let go of me. I didn't really like that. As if reading my thoughts, he laughed.

I thought he was laughing at me at first but then I remembered that this was Edward, he didn't have a mean bone in his anatomy. I just rolled my eyes at him and sat down. I patted the space next to me on the ground.

He sat down with his natural grace and I laid my head down on his shoulder. He brought my head up and he slowly brought his head closer to mine and just as we were about to kiss. . . . I woke up. My subconscious is very mean to me. Always cuts out right before it gets to the good part.

I get up and head into Lizzie's room to bring her downstairs for breakfast when I see she's not in her crib. I panic for a millisecond before I remember that Edward is here and he probably took her downstairs.

I walk downstairs and am immediately bomb-barded with the fragrants that hit me. They smell so sweet and delicious. I try not to drool as I head into the kitchen where I see a very funny site- Edward with Lizzie on his hip, bouncing up and down while trying to flip pancakes while also trying to make sure Lizzie doesn't try to grab the hot pancakes in mid-air.

I lean against the doorframe to watch how this unfolds, ready to lend a helping hand should anything go wrong. But I was wrong, as I usually was with Edward; he managed to finish the pancakes, put them on a plate then put Lizzie in her highchair and get the syrup and peanut butter and all other necessities' when pancakes are made. He even cut the pancakes into tiny bits for Lizzie to eat with her hands. I smiled and clapped in appreciation to his help. He whirls around to see me and his face lights up as he smiles and he pulls out my chair for me as I sit down and take a bite out of the pancakes, they were delicious and were blueberry, my favorite.

"Edward, you didn't have to make breakfast for us, I would have gladly done so. But just to let you know, these are wonderful pancakes." I say as he sits down.

"Of course I did, you're letting me stay in your house and the least I can do is make breakfast." He says and just smiles at me.

I smile in gratitude as I scarf down the best pancakes I have ever tasted, I look to Lizzie and can tell she loves them too.

Is there _nothing_ Edward can't do?

* * *

Okay, so I know it's short, but its kinda of a filler, I'm trying to think of where this can go, but its tough. Got any ideas? lol. ALSO!!! I would like to dedicated Ch.2 and all later chapters to LC Rose, if it wern't for her, I would still be trying to figure out how to update a chapter. lol. Thank you again LC!! Also, I appreciate all of those who left reviews. They very were kind and I deeply want to thank all of you who reviewed!!

~Lyn (Ms-Lady-Phoenix)


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: *to Stephenie Meyer* I'll bake you cookies?

Jacob: *rapidly shakes heads in frantic manor*

Steph: *looks to jake than authoress* Uh, no.

Me: *rolls eyes*

_**A/N: Okay, I'm srry about the wait! *hides behind chair* But, . . . Okay, I don't have a reason other than writers block. But I want to thank everyone who made suggestions and reviewed. You all shall stay alive when I rule the world. :D Also, if you can tell, I was listening to ABBA- Super Trouper and Waterloo while writing this. I do not own those songs. And sorry it's short. *hides behind chair again*  
**_

* * *

A few months later, we were heading into the park for an afternoon of fun with Lizzie and Edward. True, it wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows, since it would be around 59 degrees today, and overcast, but this would probably be the warmest day of the year.

As I bundled Lizzie up, I wondered about the last few months. After he had made breakfast that one day, we had grown considerably closer. I hadn't made quiet a fool of myself that much anymore when I was around him. It was comfortable to be around him. Although I still worried he would catch a cold whenever I touched his icy skin. He only brushed it off whenever I asked.

"_Waterloo__ - Couldn't escape if I wanted to, Waterloo- Knowing my fate is to be with you,_" I sang softly to my daughter, making her giggle.

"ABBA?" Edward questioned as he walked down the stairs in a leather jacket that I had got him for Christmas four months ago. He just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, ABBA isn't bad. Even if they were from the 70's" I said as I mentioned Edwards hate of 70's music. At least he liked the 80's, I would have never forgiven him if hadn't liked that era of music. All Edward did was to roll his eyes at my comment.

"And I'll have you know, that song has some historical information."

"For only one line. The rest is talking about love. Yes, very historical indeed." It was my turn to roll my eyes as I sang the entire song and some of _Super Trouper_ before he lost his patience and we arrived at the park.

Lizzie was excited to get out of the house and to see something new. Even before the . . . separation, I was a bit of a hermit. As a child, whenever it was cold, I had a saying of sorts when someone ever asked why I never came out to play in the snow, "When it's cold out, I don't go out." And so had somewhat kept my daughter prisoner during the seven months she had been alive. I pushed her in a swing as I stared off in space.

Only when Edward was right in front of me did I relies that I was on my back in the park rocks. I stared up in confusion as he chuckled slightly and gave me my favorite crooked gin and helped me up.

_How'd I end up on the ground?_ I thought as I looked around.

"When you weren't paying attention, the swing hit you and you fell." He answered my mental question.

My head shot up to his face when I saw his grimace of pain. He just shook his head when I asked if he was alright. After that, everything was more normal at the park.

Lizzie saw a dog jumping in the air for a Frisbee a child had thrown and she just had the most shocked expression on her face, eyes huge and mouth agape. I quickly grabbed my camera and caught the moment for later in time.

When all three of us went walking around the park, I noticed a person I thought looked familiar. As he got closer, I recognized him. I felt Edward tense behind me. I looked at him in confusion before turning back to the boy- well, er _man_ that I hadn't seen for a very long time.

"_Jacob?!_"

* * *

So, what do you think? If you have any comments on it, review away. Rating would be nice as well but hey, Beggars can't be choosers.

I do have a request of sorts. I was wondering if someone would be willing to Beta my stories. And I know, your all gasping, my stories rock so much already, why ever would I need a Beta. lol. But if anyone would be willing to do so, it would be much appreciated.

~Lyn (Ms-Lady-Phoenix)


End file.
